The Strength in Trees
by Writeaboutus
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games set a motion all around Panem. A revolution is upon them. Will Quinn join the rebellion in District 7? Will Santana in 4? Who will join the cause to bring down the Capitol? And who will survive?
1. Amongst the trees

**A/N: So this fic is based in the Hunger Games universe, but none of my characters will ever be entering an arena. So if that's what you're looking for, I'm sorry.**

**That being said, this will focus on the revolution that is going on during the Victory Tour and the Quarter Quell, and eventually the war.**

**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

* * *

Puffs of her breath leave a whispering trail in the air. She rubs her hands together, hoping to rub some feeling back into them. Now that the sun is making it's appearance in the sky, shifting from black to pastels, she hopes to get some warmth. It's the only time black can ever be eradicated to become something light.

The trees that ensconce her are to their full potential, they'll have to be reaped soon. It's what the Capitol does best, after all. They reap anything before it get's too strong. God forbid letting anything grow resilient against the dominance that is the Capitol.

"You beat me out here." A familiar voice breaks through the silence. The blonde smiles from her spot on top of the fallen mahogany tree.

Usually mahogany doesn't grow in this region, but the people of the Capitol seem to have an affinity for it. So the good people of district 7 get a little extra help from the Capitol's artificial engineers. That's how it works around here. Jump? I'm already 3 feet in the air.

"Us." A second voice, with a deeper register corrects. "Or whatever. I'll give you two some space."

'How long have you been out here?" The brunette asks, taking a seat right next to the blonde on the log. Their bodies touch, creating a little extra needed warmth. "Quinn?"

The blonde stops rubbing friction into her hands and takes the brunettes into hers instead. She brings them to her lips, exhaling her warm breath into them.

"Just twenty minutes." Quinn tells her, smiling when the girl takes her hands, copying the action, then leaving a small kiss on her knuckles before pulling Quinn's hand into her lap.

"Watching the sunrise again?" Before Quinn can answer her though, the boy who has wandered over to the other trees to give the girls some privacy, speaks up.

"Hey Rach, what time did Artie say he would be here?" Both girls turn to look at the mohawked boy, currently trying to scale a tree.

"Here!" Says the boy in question, announcing himself. He's out of breath, hunching over himself.

"I still don't get how you guys can do this every day." Artie leans against a tree, stretching his right leg.

"Not all of us can afford to sit around and get an education for a living." The mohawked boy scowls at him, then proceeds to fall out of the tree and onto his ass.

"Har har,! Let's all tease the privileged kid. Speaking." Artie lifts a finger, as if telling them to hold their thought. He removes his backpack and tosses it at the mohawked boy because Quinn and Rachel are still too busy laughing at the boy for falling out of the tree. He of course, flips them the bird.

"Sweet!" The boy cheers, producing a large loaf of bread from the bag.

"Noah apologize to Artie, it's the least you can do." Rachel tells the boy when she is tossed the loaf. The brunette rips off a large chunk, offering it to Quinn before taking some for herself.

"Yeah Noah!" Artie teases, catching what's left of the loaf when everyone has had their share.

"Don't call me that!" Noah growls around the large piece of bread sticking out of his mouth. His hands are otherwise occupied searching through the contents of the bag for more goodies.

Quinn watches the scene play out before her with a smile on her lips. It's one of the few times she does smile. Most of the time it's only work, work, work. She sometimes forgets she is a 17 year old girl.

"Whatever Puck." Artie rolls his eyes at the boy when he cheers again at another score he has found in the bag.

Rachel and Noah Puckerman lost their parents at a young age, and since then had been taken in by a lovely couple, with not much to their name: Leroy and Hiram Berry. While the siblings have since then taken the Berry name, Puck forces everyone but his sister and his new parents to call him Puck. He figures it's the least he can do to preserve their parents memory.

"You got that good creamy cheese shit." Puck celebrates, removing a knife from the waistband of his pants so he can spread it over his bread. He walks over to the girls on the log and takes a seat next to them.

"There's also some coffee in there. I figured Quinn might need it after last night." Artie notes, walking over to the girls as well, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"What happened last night?" Rachel asks, spreading the cream cheese over her slice of bread then handing it over to Artie.

"I saw my father." Quinn admits in a whisper, pulling the bag away from Puck's feet so she can search for the coffee.

"Scared me half to death when she climbed into my window so she could go looking through my fathers liquor cabinet." Artie admits around a mouthful. Rachel grimaces, probably wondering why a boy who grew up as the Mayors son has such poor manners.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks the girl, leaning in close. Quinn smiles sadly at her and shrugs. She pulls a thermos from the bag in relief. Her head is really starting to bother her.

District 7 is normally large enough for Quinn to not have to see her father very often. You see, Quinn's mother grew up in poverty, the only way she was able to keep alive was to sell her body. Her favorite customer happened to be Russel Tine: Head Peacekeeper. Quinn and her elder sister, Frannie, have the same father. Had.

Judy Fabray died as soon as Quinn was old enough to enter her name in the reaping. It also happened to be the last year her sister was entered. The year her sister was reaped. Quinn lost the only family she had left in the same year.

Ever since then Quinn, very similarly to the Puckerman siblings, had been taken in. And you'll never guess by who. Why will you never guess? Because it is a secret. Perhaps the biggest secret of District 7.

Johanna Mason took her in. It might have been because Johanna had won the year before her sister had been reaped. Johanna's family started dying in horrific 'accidents'. So when she took Quinn in, she was lonely, she also made sure it was kept a secret or Quinn's life would be in danger. Johanna and Quinn took pity on each other, and ever since then have been family.

Maybe family is too strong of a word. They are like distant cousins who don't really like each other, but they love each other, so they put up with one another.

"He nearly saw me sneaking into Johanna's." Quinn explains to them. She never called it home. In fact, she considers the Berry Residence more of a home, but she would never put them out by letting them take her in. They could barely afford to feed themselves.

Quinn, like Rachel and Puck, has been working in the forrest ever since they were old enough to hold an axe. They work long hours during harvesting season. School isn't exactly priority for District 7, but they do attend. They barely have enough to survive, so they must sign up for tesserae. Last year Quinn's name had been in 6 times (which admittedly isn't much) because she had to take out tesserae. She didn't want to have to owe Johanna anything.

"You don't have to nimwad, there's enough food in here for you and your little girlfriend." Johanna often says this. And though it's tempting, she doesn't want to have to owe the girl anything. The only reason she allows Artie to given them food is because Artie is more family then Johanna is. They call themselves the fantastic four. They are family.

"Will she be going to the Capitol for the end of the Victory Tour?" Puck asks, taking the thermos from Quinn so he can have a sip.

"Why? You want to have another sleep over?" Artie asks Puck. It's a tradition for the fantastic four to have a drunken sleep over every time Johanna is away. Be it for a Victory Tour party at the Capitol or a mentoring job for the games. Now that the 74th hunger games is over, Johanna is due for another leave.

"No. She refuses to go. She says the girl on fire irritates her. Something we can agree on." Quinn lets them know, taking the thermos back in her hands.

"Seriously? Home girl is all types of hot." Artie lifts his hand for a high five, Puck of course, meets him for it. Rachel smiles.

"If that's your type." Rachel shrugs before leaning in to press a kiss to Quinn's cheek.

"BOO!" The boys boo. Quinn is quick to silence them.

"Just because it isn't our shift today, doesn't mean there aren't peace keepers patrolling the area." She warns, then scrunches her nose at Rachel and leans in for a proper kiss.

"Oh c'mon, gross." Puck pulls Quinn's face away from Rachel's. "That's my sisters face you're sucking on."

"Noah, don't make me tell that Bree girl you're in love with her." Rachel threatens. Quinn laughs when Puck's eyes go comically wide.

"You still don't like Katniss?" Rachel asks Quinn curiously, once her brother has pulled out a a couple of fruit for them to share. Rachel speaks of Katniss as if the girl on fire is an old friend.

"I mean, I understand why you do. She just seems so fake to me. Peeta? He's a different story. He seems like the real deal." Quinn and Rachel have had this argument several times since the end of the 74th hunger games, but there was something about Katniss Everdeen that Quinn just couldn't stomach.

"What do you mean by real deal?" Artie asks, offering Quinn a bite of his pear. Even for the Mayors son, fresh fruit is hard to come by.

"He's an actual good guy. Which is surprising. No one decent ever wins the hunger games." Quinn refuses the pear, never having liked them too much, but accepts the bite of the apple Rachel offers.

"That's because he wasn't supposed to win." Puck tells them sagely. Puck does all of the black market trading for Quinn and Rachel whenever they have game to sell. The forrest is full of animals, it's the time for hunting that they lack. But when they do, they either take it home for a good stew cooked by Hiram, or they sell it. Anyway, Puck is really into that scene, so he get's all of the information he needs from there.

Ever since Katniss and Peeta held the nightlock out for all of Panem to see, there has been a lot tension all around the district. People claiming it to be an act of rebellion. Quinn can at least admire Katniss for that, whether it was intentional or not, she started something. Even Johanna has noticed.

"There have been talks at the mill." The mill is an abandoned sawmill where all the illegal black market trading goes down. "There's a revolution coming, and they're looking to start a rebel team." Puck let's them know.

Artie looks a bit nervous upon hearing the information. It's not that he is a Capitol sympathizer, but his father is mayor, this could potentially be dangerous for his family. In fact, Artie has often spoken ill of the Capitol, wanting to make a change for his district. When he can, he goes around the mill to give away food to the children who absolutely need it.

Rachel and Quinn though? A spark seems to light up in their eyes. They have had enough of the Capitol. Every year they are rounded up like Lambs for slaughter. And if they aren't chosen to be the ones brutally murdered in front of all of Panem as a sick form of entertainment, then they are left at District 7 where they can safely starve to death.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asks her brother, leaning over Quinn to get a good look at him.

"I was afraid you would tell dads." Puck admits, digging hole in the ground to hide their garbage. They don't want to leave it behind for a peace keeper to find.

The group all stand, stretching out their muscles. You'd think because the sun was out, it would be warmer. It's not. The first snow must be coming.

They all begin their trek back to town, making their way through the Pine Tree section of the forrest. Rachel and Quinn walk hand in hand, watching as the boys try to climb the trees.

Rachel begins to sing a soft melody. And all of the forrest goes quiet to hear it.

It's an old, traditional song from their region, but it makes Quinn smile none the less. It's her favorite, and Rachel knows this.

When Rachel is done singing, the mocking jays pick up the tune.

"You're better than Katniss." Quinn tells Rachel once the mockingjays have stopped singing the song. Rachel smiles, wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist.

Just as they are about to enter the territory near the town, a mockingjay stops in front of the group. It sings the familiar four note whistle that everyone in Panem must know by now. It seems Quinn can't escape the influences of Katniss Everdeen anywhere.

Mockingjays all around pick up the new melody, creating a haunting symphony of the rebellious tune. Almost as if challenging the fantastic four of district 7.

They all smile, glancing at each other. Of course they accept the challenge.

Something sure has changed in Panem. It's about to at least.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I know. I have so many stories I am working on already, but I can't help it when I'm struck by inspiration. I probably won't be able to post another chapter of this in a while. At least until I finish one of my other fics, but I had to post a chapter to see the response I would get. You know, just to see if it's even worth pursuing.**

**What did you guys think?-A**


	2. Rolling waves

**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

* * *

The dazzling sun radiates upon the rolling waves. Diamonds twinkle through the swells of the pure blue sea.

Waves lap against the edge of the small fishing boat. The blonde man behind the wheel of the boat squints out into the open sea. His shirt has been removed and now is wrapped around his head, shielding his head from the worst of the heat.

He wipes the back of his hand over his sweat dripped brow.

"Here's good!" He bellows, over to his companion by the anchor.

It's a small boat, but it has an engine, one of the few in District 4. Owned by the the Pierce family. Cousins Sam Evans and Brittany Pierce are taking it out as their final test. Final test before they are to inherit the family business. They have chosen their team and are supposed to go out and bring back an average day's haul without the help of any their parents.

"Britt drop it!" Sam barks. He's more than a little nervous. He needs to make the family proud and this is their final test.

"It's down Sam!" Brittany calls back, removing her shirt to reveal her bikini top. Sam rolls his eyes when he notices one of his two other team members admiring his cousin. And it isn't the man.

"Santana get the net ready!" Sam orders his lead team member. He hates to admit it, but Santana Lopez knows more about the fishing business than he does. His family simply owns the boat, Santana has been fishing since she was old enough to swim. And if legend stands correct, Santana has been swimming since the age of 3.

"Get your head outa your ass Sam, give it a second to calm down. Shut off the engine!" Santana barks back. Sam knew he would have problems when hiring Santana, but she is the best at what she does, so he couldn't not hire her just because of her attitude.

"Blaine, help me out with this, will ya?" Santana asks the fourth member of their team. Though they are all teenagers ranging from the ages 16-19, they are considered at the height of their careers.

Blaine is 16 (almost 17!), and the youngest of the group, but is much like Santana when it comes to the fishing business. Though he isn't quite the swimmer Santana is, he knows all about currents and shit Sam isn't going to pretend he understands. It's strange, it's almost like Blaine can sense when fish are near.

"Not yet." Blaine shakes his head, dipping his hand into the ocean, running his fingers through the water.

"Oh stop it with your fishy sixth sense, you'd think I'd be the one with-" Santana starts, untangling the net.

"Ok Santana!" Blaine interrupts before his oldest friend can get too vulgar.

"Hey San! Let's go for a swim!" Brittany claps excitedly at her idea. Sam steps out of the cabin and walks onto the deck next to Brittany.

"Britt we can't!" Sam complains trying to hand his cousin back her shirt.

"Oh c'mon Sam! Let's have a little fun!" Brittany frowns down at her shirt and tosses it aside. Santana looks delighted by this action, she removes her own shirt, shoving it at Blaine so she can make her way towards Brittany.

"I didn't hire your girlfriend so you could have fun." Sam rolls his eyes and walks over to Blaine, helping the only person who isn't missing their shirt untangle the net.

"You're right. You didn't hire me, Brittany did. And she hired me because I'm the best." Santana argues. As if to prove prove her point Santana takes a small running start across the deck and jumps into a perfect dive off the bow of the boat and slices through the water.

Santana doesn't surface until she holds up a fish triumphantly in her hand. She tosses it over at Sam, hitting him right in the face.

"Holy shit." Santana curses under her breath. She's impressed with herself, it was mostly a fluke that she was able to catch a fish with her bare hands on the first dive.

Brittany squeals excitedly, diving off the bow to reach Santana. Her dive is even more graceful than Santana's which in itself is impressive. Brittany is graceful in that way, always has been.

Brittany and Santana have been together, officially together, since they were 15. They have been best friends since their first reaping day 3 years prior to that. Brittany had been so scared, having to split up from Sam, not only because he's a boy, but because he's two year older. Santana usually would have passed by the terrified girl without a second glance, but there was just something about the blonde that reeled Santana in. She took Brittany's hand and lead her to their designated area.

Brittany swims over to Santana allowing her girlfriend to take her into her arms and kiss her. They pull apart before they can sink under water.

"This isn't the spot." Blaine announces to the group, pulling his hand out of the water, shaking it dry.

"What? Are you serious?" Sam groans taking his head in his hands. The heat is really getting to him. It took them half of their designated time to reach this area, they figured the further they went out, the more chance they would bring in a bigger haul They don't have much time left on the open water.

"We're not going to get anything here." Blaine lets them know. He's not sure how he does it, but he can always sense it when they're going to have a large haul. And this isn't it.

Sam is about to call in the girls when he realizes that his cousin and his employee are quite possibly getting it on in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh god." Sam's head whips away so fast he nearly injures his neck. Blaine looks confused for only a moment then turns his attention to the girls.

"Brittany put your top back on. Santana get your hand out of Brittany's underwear. We have to go." Blaine sighs.

Blaine and Santana have been working the same crews for years now. He's used to her antics. He could even say that Santana is his best friend, though he and Sam are starting to form what Sam likes to call and 'epic bro bond'.

Brittany and Santana are reluctant to pull away, but do so regardless. They know the importance today's haul could be.

Blaine only moves them about a mile closer to the shore before he announces this is their spot. The waves are calmer, in fact the ocean is almost smooth.

"You sure? It doesn't look too busy out here." Sam questions, but Santana and Blaine are already tossing the net over the side of the boat.

Sam gives up on trying to be the boss and simply comes to the terms with the fact that they are a team.

"You going to see Annie today?" Blaine asks Brittany, now that the net is out, all they can do is wait.

"It's Sunday." Brittany agrees cheerfully. They all lay out on the deck, with this heat, there isn't much they can do.

"Finnick Odair in town?" Santana asks, spitting out the man's name. She's never liked the arrogant asshole, but he takes care of Annie Cresta for one reason or another, so she can respect him for that.

"Finnick is awesome." Sam whispers in awe. He's always admired the man who was able to win the games at a mere age of 14. Plus he's rich and always has a woman on his arm on television. What guy wouldn't want that?

"Finnick is hot." Blaine adds in a dreamy voice, then coughs. "But other than that he seems kind of like a tool."

"He's always nice to me. And I think he might be in town, Katniss and Peeta will be here in a couple of days." Brittany tell them.

Ah yes, the elusive star crossed lovers of Panem. Santana knows their relationship is all for show. Everyone knows it. There's a rebellious group already formed here at District 4, they're planning something for the day they arrive. Santana has her family to worry about, there is no way she can put them in danger by joining.

Brittany and Sam come from a relatively wealthy family, they've never had to worry about having food on their table. The only time they are screwed over by the Capitol is when they tax them.

Blaine however, only has one parent left. It's been Blaine and his mother for years now. After losing his father and brother during a terrible storm, Blaine's mother has been unable to recover. Blaine has been the sole provider for his family. He's growing more and more agitated towards the Capitol. He's been caught making off handed comments, speaking ill about President Snow. You can be executed for less, but luckily it's only ever Santana, Brittany, and Sam who hear him. They often wonder if Blaine has already joined the rebellion.

The sun is setting when they pull into the docks, Blaine was right yet again, they brought in their largest haul yet. Blaine hops out, tying the boat to the dock. Peace keepers await them.

It's a normal sight to see Peacekeepers on the docks, waiting with the collectors to retrieve their days catch. This is where they get paid for the days work. Along with the Peacekeepers is Caleb Pierce, Brittany's father.

Every employee on the boat is allowed 2 fish a day along with their pay. The owner of the boat is allowed a bucket along with his pay.

Santana wraps their fish in Capitol propaganda posters, showing them (with a sneer) to the peacekeepers to prove that she is only taking 2. She does this for Brittany, Sam, and Blaine so they can place them in their respective bags.

"Wow crew! Amazing work!" Caleb praises the teens, patting Sam on the back when he steps onto the dock. Sam grins over at the boat, it may not be the biggest haul, but it sure makes the top 10.

"Alright here you go." The peacekeeper hands over a small bag full of coins to Caleb. Caleb looks at the man expectantly, but that is all the peacekeeper offers.

"Is that all?" Santana barks at the man in the white uniform. Caleb throws a weary look over at the girl, silently telling her to calm down.

"Demand has lowered." The man tells them lazily.

"Yesterday we brought in half as much and got paid twice that!" Blaine barks, stepping forward. Caleb holds his arm back, halting the boy.

The peacekeeper finally turns his full attention to the group. He takes in the angered faces of Santana and Blaine. The hard look on Caleb's face, and the slightly intimidated ones on Brittany and Sam.

"My mistake." The man growls. He takes the bag from Caleb and removes a handful of coins, then tosses it back at the man. Brittany has to place a calming hand on Santana to stop her from doing something stupid.

This time Sam starts forward.

"Samuel!" Caleb's commanding voice stops the boy.

"Anything else?" The peacekeeper asks, smugness radiating off of him.

"No sir." Caleb leads the teenagers down the docks, away from the hostility.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Sam exclaims as soon as they are far away enough.

"We must." Caleb argues. He reaches in and pulls out the kids pay. Handing them their usual pay, even though they were murdered by the supposed 'taxes'.

"No sir, I can't accept this. I cost you-" Blaine refuses to take the money. He knows his big mouth cost the Pierce family their usual pay. Caleb shakes his head, pressing the coins into the boys palm.

"You did nothing wrong boy. My advice? Learn to control that mouth of yours. All of you." He looks at all of the teens in warning. "Brittany, I'll see you at home. The rest of you? Tomorrow at dawn." Caleb walks away, his shoulders slightly slumped in defeat.

They had all decided to accompany Brittany to Victors Village back on the boat, but now that they are walking back into town, Blaine doesn't look like he is so up to it.

The sun is beginning to make it's decent behind the hills on the west of town, painting the small fishing wharf in dim light.

"Blaine you coming?" Brittany asks just as they are to turn into Victors Village.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Blaine shakes his head. Before the three teens can argue with their friend, he's already gone.

Annie's house is the 6th house in, right next to Finnick Odairs. Brittany usually walks right in, but this time, she finds the door locked.

"That's weird." She mumbles, releasing her grip on Santana's hand to knock on the door. It's even weirder when Finnick is the one who opens the door.

"Oh Brittany!" He smiles his normal charming smile. He looks down at his expensive watch and back up at Brittany and her companions. "It's Sunday! Right, nearly forgot."

Santana glares at him while Sam looks at him sort of awe strucked. He's never been this close to his hero.

"Girlfriend, cousin." He greets them with a smile.

"Right well today isn't a good-" Before Finnick can finish, Sue Sylvester, winner of the 49th Hunger Games, opens the door a bit wider. She has her usual look of disdain on her face. Just behind her they can see Ron Stafford, Mags Cohen, Annie Cresta, and other previous Victors.

"What do you want?" Sue barks at them. Sam has the good sense to look scared, but Brittany is busy trying to look over their shoulders to get a good look at Annie.

"We're here to see Annie." Santana replies in a hard tone. She's never liked Sue Sylvester, she's not afraid of her.

"Sue this is Brittany and friends. She comes by to visit Annie every sunday." Finnick introduces. Sue's face softens a teeny bit, but otherwise remains firm.

"Come back tomorrow." Sue tells them before slamming the door in their faces. The curtains at the window flutter before revealing Annie, smiling brightly at Brittany and waving. Mags Cohen appears, pulling Annie away from the window.

"That was .. interesting." Brittany notes, not at all phased by having a door slammed in her face. She takes Santana's hand, leading her girlfriend and her cousin out of Victors Village.

"That was awesome!" Sam cheers. " I've never been that close to so many celebrities!"

"Why were they all there?" Santana questions, something about that meeting felt off. Were the talks of a rebellion true? Were the Victors behind it?

Before anyone can pipe in with their guesses, they hear a commotion going in just ahead.

"What the hell is this? Who did this?!" It's the familiar voice of Head Peacekeeper: Monty LeCler.

The curiosity of the teenagers get's the better of them. They follow the sounds of the voices and a small group starting to gather around a barren wall. Only it's no longer barren. Right in the center of it is a black mockingjay, the words: _The odds are never in our favor_ painted in a circle around the it.

"Keep moving." Sam hisses at them, keeping his head down, urging the girls to do the same. A tension fills the air as they pass by, only eyes glancing at the graffiti.

"I saw the kid go that way!" A peacekeeper points down an empty alleyway.

The three teens continue through the dark town. Only the occasional light post guiding their way. Suddenly a body comes crashing into them full force, almost knocking the group to the ground.

"What the fuck-" Santana curses, but then realizes it was Blaine who knocked right into them. He's panting, looking completely terrified. Almost as if...

"What have you done?" Sam asks, taking Blaine's hands, to get a closer look. They are smudged with black paint.

"Hey you!" Someone yells in the distance. Blaine was being pursued.

"Holy shit!" Santana curses, pulling the four of them into the shadows.

"Brittany kiss me!" Santana orders, pinning her girlfriend against the wall. They are obscured in the shadows, but if they are just standing there, they will look suspicious.

Though Brittany looks terrified, she complies, easily pressing her lips against her girlfriends passionately.

"Shit shit shit." Sam mumbles. He mirrors the position Brittany and Santana are in, pinning Blaine against the wall. "Put your hands up my shirt." Sam hisses at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asks, still out of breath. Sam grabs Blaine's hands, stuffing them up his shirt, obscuring them from view.

"What are you doing?" Blaine hisses.

"Pretend like we're making out." Sam orders. He's ever been more terrified in his life. If this will keep them alive, then he's more than willing. He will not let his best bro be executed.

The echoing stomps of people running are headed their way. Light's flicker in their direction. This is it. Blaine hides his face in Sam's neck, hoping to appear like they are in the middle of a make out session.

The light shines briefly in their direction. Then moves on after a peacekeeper barks:

"You kids get out of here!"

The group doesn't move until they are sure the peacekeepers are long gone. And even then they wait an extra five minutes.

With their hearts in their throats, and their hands trembling, they pull apart to look at each other.

Somewhere in the distance a man strolls through the cobble stone streets. He whistles a familiar four note tune. The melody echoes throughout the town and melts away into the waves of ocean.

* * *

**I know I said I probably wouldn't update soon, but I fell asleep thinking of this chapter. I hardly got any reviews, but then again, I hardly got any hits.. but I can't help it. I'm really loving this.**

**I don't want to mark this as a crossover because though Huger Games characters will be making appearances, this is all about our lovely New Directions from Glee. This is their journey through Panem.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**What did you think? -A**


	3. The Hum of machines

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

The roaring hum of the machines drowns out the chatter of the employees. Robotic motions stream lining the white uniforms through their fingers.

Mistakes. They were all making mistakes.

District 8 made their mistake when they started their uprising.

They thought it had worked. In fact, it HAD worked.

Finn Hummel-Hudson remembers it vividly. How could he not? He lost his mother that day.

It all started when Peeta got down on one knee before all of Panem and asked for Katniss' hand in marriage.

That was the plan. They had rehearsed it when Peeta and Katniss stood on the stage during the Victory tour, giving a speech that was so clearly written for them.

Finn and Burt were at their predetermined post. Burt, has been a father to Finn for years now. He and Kurt, Burt's son had forged a tight relationship because of it. Kurt was with Mike, not 10 paces behind them. Mercedes, Tina, and Carol, 10 more paces behind them.

Their job was to reach the communications center. They were to rid the peacekeepers inside, then destroy the equipment before getting caught.

Everyone in District 8 lives in poverty. Everyone. There is a lower class, and then a small group of individuals that could be considered the upperclass. Tensions had been running high for quite some time now. Nightlock was the key to everything. As soon as Katniss held out those berries, all of District 8 cheered in defiance.

Mike took his girlfriend, Tina, into his arms and kissed her passionately. Mercedes and her father whooped loudly. Burt and Finn threw Kurt on their shoulders. It was a day that will be happily remembered to those still alive from District 8.

The day the rebels over threw the Peacekeepers was also a win.

Finn and his group set the communications room ablaze. They hadn't accounted for the extra wave of Peacekeepers that were headed their way.

William Shuester, husband to victor Emma Pillsberry, had been in the vicinity. He witnessed the men in the white uniforms raise their guns at the group. He managed to tackle three of the four peacekeepers to the ground. The fourth however, managed one shot.

Finn stood their, stock still, watching his short life flash before his eyes. Most of which were spent at the factory, producing the white peacekeeper uniforms.

Carol wasn't about to watch her son die. She shoved her son out of the way, the bullet piercing straight through her heart. And through the hearts of the Hummel-Hudson's.

Finn killed a man with his bare hands that day. And because of it, he missed his mothers final moments.

Carol Hummel-Hudson did not only save the life of her son, but of their companions as well.

All of District 8 began celebrating. Capitol flags were being burned in the streets. There was dancing, and singing, and cheering. Lives were lost on both sides, but the rebels had been victorious with minimal casualties.

Instead of joining in on the celebration Burt, Will, and the teenagers took Carol's body back to their small house. Will left soon after, in search of his wife.

It was mourning the death of Carol Hummel-Hudson that ultimately saved their lives. They set her body down on the living room floor. Kurt had taken to wiping the dirt from her face when the bombings started.

It felt like nothing they had ever experienced before in their lives. The world around them shook. The explosions were loud so loud they couldn't think. The bombs dropped were so near it made their teeth ache. It felt as if the earth below would crumble and swallow them whole.

The bombings didn't stop for 48 hours. Mike, Tina, and Mercedes had no idea if their families were still alive. They took refuge in the house with a body slowly rotting away. There was no way to burry the body, all they could manage was a simple sheet over her.

Peacekeepers were flooded in like trackerjackers escaping a nest as soon as the bombings stopped. They came in and took Carol's body, Finn had almost turned violent, if it hadn't been for Kurt's desperate pleas, Finn might be dead.

The district was then issued into a week long lock down. No one was allowed out of their homes. Not to retrieve coal for the chilly nights. Not to scavenge for food for their starving bellys. Not to burry the bodies of their dead.

The TV only aired static, unless it was to show executions of the suspected instigators of the rebellion. Sebastian Smithe, one of Kurt's exes, had been one of those hung from a noose before all of District 8. None of the Victors from 8 suffered consequences.

7 days Finn waited for a peacekeeper to burst through their front door to meet their untimely doom. No one ever came.

On the brink of starvation, all of District 8 were suddenly expected to return to business as usual.

This is where the Capitol made their mistake. They had ordered in a new demand of peacekeeper uniforms. With the sudden burst in demand, the group were able to sneak a uniform away for their own disguises, just in case.

Finn had just finished stuffing a boot into his personal belongings when he saw it.

One by one, peacekeepers subtly began leaving the factory.

"Something's not right." Finn mumbled to his brother. He wasn't stupid, just because the hum of the machines were loud enough to conceal his words, didn't mean he was going to start a panic.

"Just keep your head down." Mike muttered from Finn's opposite side. Mike had not been able to get word from his parents, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Another peacekeeper found his way to the exit.

"I think Finn's right boys." Burt spoke up from between Mike and Kurt. He too had noticed the subtle evacuation of the men in white uniforms.

"Put on the boots!" Burt hissed at the boys. They were quick to listen. Burt only used that tone in an emergency.

"We have to get Tina and Mercedes." Kurt hissed after removing his own shoes and stuffing his feet into the white boots.

"I'll get them. You boys stay here." Burt is quick to manuever around the rest of the factory workers. Not wanting to start a riot, most of them have their heads down in fear. None have taken notice to the lack of peacekeepers. The only white uniforms in the factory now were the ones they were sorting through with their bare hands.

Burt returns with Tina and Mercedes each of them holding two peacekeeper helmets.

"We have no time, go into the back hallway and put on the uniforms." Burt hands Finn and Kurt each a helmet.

"What about you?" Kurt asks as they are quickly make their way through the factory. People are beginning to notice. Chatter is starting up.

"I'll be fine." Burt insists. They are all quick to shove their legs and arms into the uniforms. Burt takes the helmet from Kurt's hands and shoves it onto his sons head.

Finn isn't even sure how they get out of the factory. He remembers running down winding hallways, then eventually breaking through the back window. He remembers climbing out of it and into the snow. And then he remembers the thunderous explosion behind him as he ran for the tree line.

The ringing in their ears didn't stop for hours. They watched the smoke billow up into the air. They heard the screams of their people. The factory was gone.

They snuck into Victors Village after watching the smoke waft up into the sky.

Emma Pillsberry, in her usual manic state answered the door. What was not usual was her baring a knife at them, poised to kill. It wasn't until Burt made his way to the front of the group did she recognize her fellow people of 8.

The teens weren't privy to the conversation held between the adults. They waited in Emma's kitchen as the Victor served them tea. Her hands shook as she served them each a cup. The chaos in the streets echo throughout 8, making it all the way to Victors Village.

"Very smart of you to steal the uniforms." Emma tells them, trying to make conversation. Tina smiles up at the Victor, but it is more for her sake then her own.

Images of deaths haunt their minds. Horrific screams ring in their ears.

Burt enters the living room with William Shuester and previous Victor, Cecelia. They all wear determined looks on their faces.

"Have a safe trip." Cecelia, the mighty Victor of 8, tells the teenagers. They aren't sure what to make of this. Safe trip where?

"Let's go." Burt orders the teenagers.

"I'll lead the way. Be right back." William tells the first part to Burt and the second to his wife. He leaves her with a parting peck on her lips.

"What did she mean by safe trip?" Kurt asks his father as they march through the tree line surrounding the outskirts of their district.

"Not now Kurt." Burt dismisses his son. Having a heated conversation with Will.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asks, there is no point in hiding her fear anymore. She and Tina hold hands as they make their trek.

"Keep your heads on." Mike tries to sound sure of himself, but the quiver in his voice gives him away.

"Finnick or Sue in 4. Johanna in 7. Haymitch in 12. Seeder in 11. Whoever you can find." Finn manages to catch the end of Will's instructions.

"Almost there." Burt's eyes linger just up ahead. This is when they catch sight of the tracks. They'll be jumping on a train, that much is for sure.

"Run!" William shouts, pointing up ahead. The train is almost to the station they'll have to make a run for it now to make it in time for when it slows down at the station.

They're all starving, and cold, and heartbroken but they manage to push it all aside to make a run for it

"It'll only slow down for a bit." Will pants, "just enough to register through the station."

They barely make it. Out of breath, and out of energy. Mike, having the best endurance made it first. He hopped on, holding out a helping hand to everyone. Burt barely manages to shove Kurt onto a train car when it happens.

Finn and Burt are the last ones to have to enter the train, running along side it, Will at their heels to make sure they get on safely.

A loud gun shot rings out and Burt buckles to the ground. Finn sees the train with his friends moving ahead of him, but he has to stop. He can't leave Burt.

"BURT!" Finn cries out. Falling to his knees next to Burt. Red spreads through the white of the uniform, crimson staining the pure.

"Go Finn! Go!" Burt orders the boy holding a hand tight to his own abdomen.

"Boy listen!" Will is on the ground too, helping Burt to his feet. Burt clasps Finn's hand, leaving a note in his large hands. The crumpled white paper is smeared with Burt's blood. Finn looks down at the paper then at the urgent eyes of the man who may as well be his father.

"Go Finn!" Burt repeats more urgently.

"Take it to the Victors. Go. Get out of here." Will orders. Fin shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes.

"I can't leave him."

"Go. I got him! GO!" Finn doesn't listen to the man, not until he looks down at Burt, his faced contorting in pain, but nodding, urging him to go.

The train is quickly leaving him behind. It's now or never.

He grasps tightly onto the note and makes a run for it. He won't be able to make it onto the same cart, but he'll make it none the less.

He hops on, exhausted, but he won't let his momentum stop there. He scales the carts until he reaches the one that holds his friends. Only then does he collapse to the ground, a panting heap.

No one asks questions. They must see Finn's blood stained hands. Instead they all turn their attention to their home, receding in the distance.

Kurt stands, wind whipping through his hair. He lifts three fingers to his lips and extends them towards his home.

In 8 they have their own signal of goodbye. Its tradition to lift their right hand, forming a fist, and placing it over their hearts. It's a goodbye to those they've lost.

But in Kurt doing this motion, and with his companions following his lead. It is not saying goodbye. It's an act of defiance.

* * *

**What did you guys think? -A**


End file.
